


If I Had A Dollar

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...he did something dumb, then Lance would be rich :')Oneshot/drabble





	If I Had A Dollar

“Guys,” Lance said. “If I had a dollar every time I did something dumb, I’d be pretty rich.”

Hunk looked a little concerned. “Um. What?”

“And if I had 10¢ for every time I self-depreciated, boy. I’d be a _millionaire.”_

Hunk dropped his cup. His eyes were huge. “WHAT???”

The door literally burst open and off its hinges. Keith stood there panting. His eyes were wide too. Maybe he did care about Lance deep down… Very deep down.

“We’ve got to fix this!!”


End file.
